A pesar de las apariencias
by SunshineSunashi
Summary: Resumen: Dos compañeros de clase, que nunca se han conocido y tal vez nunca serán entendidos, encuentran comprensión uno con el otro. La chica tímida y el chico rebelde jamás habían pensado que se entenderían mucho más de lo que sus compañeros y amigos jamás notarían. ¿Derrumbarán los estereotipos que representan en su apariencia?.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Castiel X Violeta**

 **Resumen** : Dos compañeros de clase, que nunca se han conocido y tal vez nunca serán entendidos, encuentran comprensión uno con el otro. La chica tímida y el chico rebelde jamás habían pensado que se entenderían mucho más de lo que sus compañeros y amigos jamás notarían. ¿Derrumbarán los estereotipos que representan en su apariencia? ¿Lograrán defender su relación contra la opinión de los demás?

 **Notas:** Por favor, no me maten, desde hace tiempo que quería hacer un fan-fic de CastielxVioleta... No sé, la idea de juntarlos me emociona al escribir. ¿Cómo es Castiel se podría emparejar con una chica que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con ella?... me gustó el reto.

* * *

Castiel estaba molesto, no era ni medio día y ya estaba recibiendo un sermón de la directora loca en su oficina.

— En serio, Castiel, me preocupo por tu futuro. ¿Qué acaso no te preocupa generar algo en tu juventud? ¿Qué no tienes nada que decir?

El chico cruzó de brazos y resopló. La directora seguía hablando sin que él la escuchara.

— Los maestros y yo estamos preocupados por usted. No quiero tener que contactar a sus padres en su trabajo por algo tan trivial como esto. ¿Entiende señor?

El chico siguió callado. La directora se enojó y abrió bruscamente la puerta.

—Entienda que mi paciencia se está acabando. Quiero ser clara. La próxima vez que lo encuentre en problemas estará expulsado. ¿Entiende?

Castiel respiró hondo y asintió. Metió las manos en su pantalón antes de salir. Apenas

Lysandro lo estaba esperando en los pasillos.

— ¿Todo bien?

— Meh, lo de siempre. Esa vieja está loca. —

— ¿y que? ¿Ensayamos esta tarde? Ya terminé la letra. Solo falta acoplarnos. —

— Creo que sí. ¿Le dices tú a Iris? No quiero pasar de nuevo enfrente de la oficina de la directora o ver al idiota del delegado.

— Si, esta bien. Nos vemos al rato.

— Ahi te ves.

Castiel se dirigió hacia el jardín de la escuela, el timbre de la escuela sonó y los alumnos restantes salieron. Se sentó en un rincón donde nadie notaría su presencia, detrás del árbol. Prendió su cigarro e inhaló profundamente. Ni siquiera había terminado su último cigarro cuando la directora lo había citado en su oficina. Tampoco era como si llevase años fumando, apenas dos desde que conoció a Debrah.

Escuchó pasos acercándose al árbol. — Mierda, ¡no otra vez! — Se escondió detrás del tronco.

— Eres una tonta— dijo lloriqueando — ¿Como no pudiste verlo antes? Apenas lo conoces y … — Castiel siguió escuchando lloriqueos de la chica, trató de identificarla, pero no reconocía su voz. Entonces, escuchó los gritos de otra chica.

— ¿Violeta? ¿Estás aquí? Vamos, entra, que nos van a regañar si no entramos a clase.

— ¡No puedo! ¡No quiero! No puedo dejar que me vean así..

— ¡Vamos! No eres la primera chica que ha sido rechazada.

— Pero… no… no entiendes. No soy la primera, pero no será la única. — Se soltó a llorar.

— Lo sé, pero no puedes quedarte aquí. Vamos. Antes de que la directora o algún profe nos vea.

Violeta a regañadientes se paró y se retiró con Kim. Castiel se acercó donde estaba sentada la chica. Notó un cuaderno cerca de las raíces del árbol y lo levantó. Reconoció a quién pertenecía aquella libreta, una chica tímida, quien rara vez hablaba en clase y con los demás. El prefecto apenas reconoció a Castiel, antes de que lo regañara, él ya estaba entrando al salón.

— Muy bien, clase. Empezaremos un proyecto para evaluar los parciales. Presentarán los aspectos generales de las ramas de biología y una demostración sencilla. Trabajarán en equipos de 3, aunque tal vez esté un par. — Los chicos empezaron a murmurar para quedarse de acuerdo en los equipos, la maestra los interrumpió. — ¡Ey! antes de que empiecen a formar sus mini-mafias, déjenme decirles que ya los equipos están hechos. — Se escucharon balbuceos desaprobando la situación. La maestra lanzó una mirada intimidan que calló a la clase.

— ¡Bien! Entonces, Nathaniel trabajará con Kentin y Lysandro, ustedes presentarán genética. Armin, Karla y Kim, presentarán bioquímica; Li, Sucrette e Iris, presentarán ecología. — La maestra continuó asignando los equipos, Castiel garabateaba su cuaderno. Recordó que tenía el cuaderno de Violeta, y apenas mirando las primeras hojas abrió sus ojos. El timbre sonó y apenas la maestra terminaba de asignar a toda la clase de los temas. La clase se estaba retirando.

— Muy bien. Amber, te tocará con Violeta y Castiel, les va a tocar … —

"Ay no. Me va a tocar con la loca de Amber." — Se estaba preparando para recibir las malas noticias, pero la maestra no parecía totalmente decidida.

— … ¿Sucrette no vino hoy? —

— No, maestra. Le dio un resfriado. — Contestó Melody.

— Ya veo porqué no me salían los equipos. Entonces, Amber, te toca con Sucrette y Melody.

Amber se molestó e hipócritamente respondió:

— Pero Castiel no tiene equipo, ¿no sería mejor que formara pareja con él?

Violeta miro a Castiel, quien parecía tener cara del meme _"No ahora no, por favor",_ casi ríe _._

— No tan rápido señorita. Violeta, te toca formar pareja con Castiel. A ustedes les tocará Anatomía. — Amber se enfureció, Castiel se acercó y le sonrió a la chica.

— Lo siento, chica. Será para la próxima. — Se alejó de ella y se rió.

Violeta estaba saliendo del salón, la maestra la llamó.

— Señorita, espero un gran trabajo de usted y su compañero. Los dos necesitan una calificación aprobatoria y no quiero que tu promedio se vea afectado por esta materia.

La chica miró hacia el suelo, y asintió.

— Si, maestra. Haremos lo mejor. — "Hacer lo mejor, más bien significa que yo tendré que hacer todo mientras él se aparece cuando terminemos.", pensó mientras salía del salón.

Apenas caminaba en los pasillos y el chico rebelde se le acercó. Se puso nerviosa, pues sentía la mirada celosa del escuadrón de Amber en la distancia.

— Muy bien. Así va a funcionar la cosa. Haremos todo aquí. No iré a tu casa y definitivamente no irás a la mía. ¿Entendido?

Violeta asintió de nuevo. Castiel frunció la ceja.

— ¿Me entendiste?

— Si. — Alexy estaba caminando sonriente en el pasillo con Kentin y se preguntó si eran pareja. Regresó la mirada a Castiel, quien estaba claramente enojado por no ser escuchado.

\- Lo... lo siento. Volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

— Bien. Otra cosa, no creas que voy a hacer todo el trabajo. Tienes que hacer algo, que tampoco es como si me estuvieses siguiendo como gato callejero por esta estupidez.

La amiga de Violeta, Kim la llamó de lejos. Castiel se estaba yendo, cuando Violeta le preguntó.

\- ¿Entonces, hacemos la tarea aquí?

\- Si.. ahí vemos al rato. Nos vemos acá en la salida.

Violeta notó que le estaban llamando por celular a su compañero, quien se alejó precipitadamente hacia el fondo de los lockers. La mirada de él estaba un poco perturbada y perdida, definitivamente era alguien quien le importaba mucho.

Su amiga Kim se le acercó y después se acercó a Nathaniel, quien les pediría una firma para la petición de un evento escolar. Kim y Nathaniel seguían discutiendo, y Violeta observó la expresión herida de Castiel al salir de su escondite.

"Así que Castiel, también tienes un corazón roto ¿huh?" -


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Violeta aprendió que Castiel no era el chico insensible y jugador que todos piensan. ¿Él podrá ver en Violeta algo más que la chica tímida encerrada en su propio mundo de dibujo?

-No, Violeta. No he visto tu libreta — Dijo Sucrette.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo buscándola, empezó a perder las esperanzas, y para el colmo la hora del almuerzo se estaba terminando. Todo ese tiempo desperdiciado, todos esos paisajes que había construido con tal esfuerzo, simplemente habían desaparecido. Suspiró decepcionada.

— Tal vez, si le preguntas a Lysandro… a veces la pierde y la encuentra en la dirección. A lo mejor alguien la encontró y la llevó con Nathaniel, ¿por qué no le preguntas? — Contestó Rosayla

Violeta se alegró y agradeciéndole a sus compañeras, corrió hacia la dirección. Patinó al ver Lysandro dirigirse hacia Nathaniel, quien estaba a la puerta de un salón anotando cosas.

— ¡Que tal, señorita! — Saludó Lysandro.

— Hola Lysandro. ¿cómo estás?

— Muy bien, … este—

— Soy Violeta. — Contestó amablemente.

— Lo siento, es que a veces se me olvidan los nombres.

— Y las libretas. No te preocupes, también me pasó lo mismo, pero a mí se me olvida donde estoy.

— Ahora entiendo. No pasa nada. El conserje siempre encuentra cosas y las devuelve con Nathaniel.

— Uff, que bueno. No sé lo que haría si la perdiera. O peor, que alguien la leyera. — Contestó aliviada Violeta, quizá era la primera vez que hablaba con Lysandro por tanto tiempo. Siempre lamentó no ser de esas personas que iniciara una conversación tan fácilmente como Sucrette o Alexy.

— Lo sé. — contestó su compañero. Violeta empezó a sentirse nerviosa, se estaba quedando sin ideas para conversar, pero Lysandro continuó — ¿Cómo es tu libreta?.

— Este… — De nuevo estaba aliviada.— Más bien, es grande y verde. Es de dibujo. ¿y la tuya?

— Pequeña, bastante desgastada. Me parece que es una combinación de blanco y negro. — A violeta le pareció gracioso que Lysandro diera suposiciones sobre su libreta, como si olvidara siquiera cómo es. — Ahora que lo dices, recuerdo que Castiel había encontrado una libreta similar. ¿por qué no le preguntas?

"¡No! ¡Él no!", dijo Violeta. Se disculpó con Lysandro y corrió a toda velocidad por toda la escuela. Buscó en los salones, al fondo de los lockers, en el patio. Nada. Derrotada, se dirigió al jardín, hacia el mismo árbol donde se refugiaba.

— Te vas a desmayar si corres así. — Dijo una voz familiar.

— ¡Castiel! — contestó aliviada.

— ¿Que? ¿piensas declarárteme? — Sonrió Castiel, Violeta se sonrojó.

— N…no. Este… yo… — Se estaba quedando sin aliento. El calor de su cuerpo empezó a subir hacia su cabeza, probablemente ya había visto lo que había dentro de su cuaderno. — Lysandro me dijo que encontraste mi libreta.

— Ah, si. La dejaste aquí el otro día. Toma. — Castiel le devolvió su preciado artefacto. Ella temía que se burlara del contenido que contenía, y el hecho de preguntarle si había visto su parte más íntima le provocaba pavor. Solo le pudo agradecer tímidamente. El timbre sonó y ella se estaba retirando.

— Por cierto, eres muy buena dibujando. No sabía que te gustaba "Winged Skull", te salió muy bien el cráneo. — Dijo el chico, mientras tiraba la colilla de su cigarro.

— Gracias. Me relaja bastante, sobre todo cuando hago mis paisajes. — Sonrió Violeta mirando hacia su libreta.

— Y el de "Stars for Nightmares" se parece mucho al original. — Continuó el chico.

— De hecho, yo lo hice. Me basé en el de "Winged Skull" para crearlo. — Violeta contestó orgullosa. Quizá era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que se lo había enseñado a Melody y a Kim.

— ¿en serio? ¿lo hiciste para Debrah? — El chico estaba sorprendido.

— Si, me lo pidió de favor. Qué bueno que te gusta. — Sonrió. Castiel notó un brillo inusual en la chica que la hizo atractiva. Le costó algo de trabajo disimularlo.

— Oye, sobre el proyecto…¿te parece bien si lo hacemos en las tardes en el aula A? Ahí no hay nadie y podemos adelantar lo más que podamos. — Preguntó su compañera, temiendo caer en otro silencio incómodo como con Lysandro.

— Bien. — Contestó Castiel, le agradó que ella propusiera amablemente, las demás simplemente le hubiesen impuesto el lugar y la hora. — Entonces nos vemos al terminar de clases,

— De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces. — Violeta salió corriendo hacia los salones. Castiel la observó alejarse.

"Al parecer reunirme con ella no será tan aburrido como pensaba..."


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Paisajes y sentimientos**

Apenas eran las 11 de la mañana, Castiel estaba desesperado en aburrimiento. Sacó discretamente su celular, había recibido un mensaje. Apenas vio la notificación mostrando como remitente, _D_. Resopló y lo arrojó hacia su mochila.

-Entonces, ¿Cuales serían las principales características artísticas del renacimiento reflejados en el trabajo de Miguel Angel?... ¿Castiel? - Preguntó el profesor Farres a el chico, quien estaba distraído mirando hacia la ventana. Violeta alzó el brazo y contestó por él, antes de que lo regañara en plena clase. Al terminar su respuesta, él le agradeció con la mirada y sonrisa confiada. Violeta solo asintió y regresó la mirada hacia el profesor, intentando a toda costa no sonrojarse.

— ¿Qué tienes con Castiel. eh? — Preguntó Kim al terminar la clase y dirigiéndose hacia la cafetería — ¿Tan pocas tardes que se han juntado y ya son como almas gemelas? —

Violeta se sonrojó un poco, tratando de mostrar su expresión a su amiga. Solo ella era la única que conocía perfectamente sus gestos y casi podía adivinar lo que pensaba.

— N.. no digas eso. S…sólo somos a…amigos — contestó inmediatamente, Kim la miró incrédula.

— Ok, si tú lo dices. Me sorprende que tengan algo en común, eso es todo. — Se sentaron a comer. Cuando terminaron, Kim checó la hora de su celular — Rayos, llegaré tarde a mi práctica de. Nath me dejará casi hora y media extra de hacer sombra si lo hago. Nos vemos al rato. - Se alejó corriendo por los pasillos.

Violeta seguía masticando su último bocado, y sacó su libreta lentamente. Tantas veces que lo había utilizado desde que lo compró, que ya no necesitaba verlo directamente para saber en qué página debería de abrirlo, sus dedos tenían perfecta memoria sobre el contenido de su cuaderno.

— Miren qué tenemos aquí. La loca de los colores — Violeta suspiró al reconocer esa voz. Levantó la mirada apagada hacia la dirección de Amber y sus amigas, burlándose de ellas.

— ¿Qué quieres Amber? —

— No me hables así, estúpida. No tienes a tu guardaespaldas hoy. — La rubia aventó la libreta de Violeta con su muñeca. Li y Charlotte se acercaron lado a lado de la chica para aprisionarla. — ¿Ven chicas? Miren lo que pasa cuando dejas de visitar a las viejas amistades. Olvidan sus prioridades. — Se acercó de nuevo a la chica tímida y recorrió su mano alrededor de sus cabellos.

— Qué bonito pelo tienes, Violeta. Un hermoso color y muy sedoso. ¿Verdad chicas? — Las jovencitas concordaron y la rubia comenzó a jalar un mechón cerca de la oreja. Violeta no contestó y lloró en silencio, apretó la falda de su vestido con fuerza. — Lastima que lo tengas tan apestoso como siempre. — Amber soltó su mechón de pelo y con su mano empujó la cabeza de Violeta hacia la mesa, haciendo que se golpeara.

Violeta seguía sin quejarse. Amber continuó riéndose. Li y Charlotte conversaban entre sí.

— Mira qué patética. — comentó Li, mientras revisaba sus uñas meticulosamente.

— Si, no sé porqué te molestas en esta cosa. —

— Lo sé, digamos que tengo el defecto de interesarme en porquerías como ella. — Amber se acomodó el cabello. — Digo, como hermana del delegado de clase, tengo que dar el ejemplo entre las menos afortunadas. ¿no?

— Ni siquiera sé porqué viene a la escuela — continuó Li.

— Violeta, deberías pensar seriamente en salir de esta escuela. — Dijo Amber.

— O de esta ciudad, o del planeta - Terminaron Charlotte y Li.

Violeta respiró hondamente y cerró los ojos, tratando de contener sus lágrimas. No era la primera vez que Amber y sus amigas la habían tratado de esa manera. Sus manos seguían temblando y el aire le estaba sofocando por completo, luchaba por conseguir un poco de aire, pero la mezcla de emociones le oprimía su pecho. Trataba con desesperación evitar lloriqueos y se aferraba en su libreta como último escudo, para que no se burlaran de su debilidad. Percibía la mirada ansiosa de las chicas por ver sus lágrimas.

Las chicas arrebataron su libreta de sus manos y lanzándoselo entre ellas, lo maltrataban más y más. Violeta corría desesperada hacia el.

— Mira, esta llorando la señorita. — Dijo Charlotte.

— ¿Todo esto por una estúpida libreta? … — Amber lo hojeó, Violeta trataba de recuperar su libreta, pero Li y Charlotte la sostuvieron de brazos. — … parece que necesitas mejorar un poco en tu técnica … — La chica agarró tres páginas, las arrugó y las arranco violentamente hacia el aire. — … después de todo, la práctica hace el maestro, ¿verdad? — El trío rió en carcajadas, Violeta solo miraba hacia el suelo mirando hacia su arte y su vista comenzaba a distorsionarse. Su cabeza comenzaba a nublarse y entre los pocos impulsos que lograba dominar, tenía la intención certera de apuñalarse en el abdomen. El respirar se volvió más pesado. Antes de que se rindiera a sollozar en su presencia, alguien habló violentamente. (chiste malo: lo ven? habló violentamente para defender a violeta, ja! *le tiran tomates*)

— ¡SUELTENLA YA! — Violeta notó el nerviosismo de las chicas al sentir el apretón de Li y Charlotte en sus brazos, empujándola lejos de ellas. Inmediatamente recogió sus hojas.

— C-castiel … — Amber apenas logró murmurar.

El chico se le acercó a la líder y acercándose cerca de su cara, tomó su mentón con fuerza— Ni te atrevas a acercártele asquerosa princesita. — Le arrancó la libreta de sus manos y la empujó — Ni tú, ni tus idiotas amigas. ¿Me entendiste? — Ni siquiera las chicas respondieron y salieron temerosas.

Castiel se acercó a Violeta en el suelo. La chica miraba sus hojas maltratadas con tristeza. Seguía conteniendo sus lágrimas y cuidadosamente estiraba los pliegos que tenían.

— Hey… siento que te haya pasado esto. Yo… — El chico tartamudeaba al encontrar las palabras. Trató de poner su mano en su espalda, la chica se alejaba sutilmente de su toque. La pareja permaneció en silencio, antes de que la chica tomara fuerzas de nuevo.

— Está bien. No importa. — Violeta le tomo su libreta de las manos del chico y se levantó hacia su asiento.

— ¿qué? ¿ni las gracias me vas a dar? ¡Qué fría! —

— Ja, perdón. Muchas gracias. — Violeta soltó una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla al reír. Sintió un leve calor en su corazón. Y con aquella carcajada, liberó su última ansia de soltarse a llorar.

— ¿quieres una recompensa o una estatua a tu nombre? — intentaba corresponder en el nivel de sarcasmo de su nuevo amigo, aunque temía ofenderlo. Todavía no lograba descifrarlo.

— Jajaja … esta loquita… bueno… podrías dibujarme una. Pero primero tengo que ver tu portafolio para ver si vale la pena. ¿puedo? — Se sentó a su lado y tomó gentilmente el trabajo de la chica para observarlo.

Para Violeta, el que alguien además de Kim y su mamá mirara su libreta, era un paso gigantesco de confianza. Ansiosa, trataba de analizar las reacciones del chico.

— Son hermosos —

— Gracias. Me ayudaron mucho.

— ¿Si? ¿Cómo?

Violeta le quitó gentilmente la libreta para ponerla en su regazo. Castiel sintió el roce de sus manos delicadas y cálidas con las suyas. Observó un boceto del parque afuera de la escuela, tres pájaros comiendo y un hombre viejo dándoles de comer.

— Ésta la estaba haciendo cuando mis papás se estaban separando. No soportaba el sonido de platos y vidrios rompiéndose a cada rato. — Hojeó hacia otro boceto de ardillas siendo correteadas por un perro — Esta la terminé cuando fueron a juicio. — Volteó la página hacia una pareja tomándose las manos — Esta… no me acuerdo… ah… fue después de eso.

— ¿eso?

— Si… este.. am… mi primera cortada. — contestó con una sonrisa tímida y tocó gentilmente su antebrazo. Castiel se asombró ante el tono tranquilo de Violeta. De nuevo, la pareja estaba en silencio.

— Muy bien señorita. Entonces, puedes hacer mi estatua. Nada más no me pongas con un mugre caballo o de nalgas planas, y saca mi lado bueno. ¿ bien? —

— Jaja, muy bien. ¿Y cuánto me vas a pagar por esto?. —

— ¡Que lista nos salió la chiquilla esta!. Te pagaré muy bien, no te apures. Con las regalías que tengo de mis discos, podré hasta pagarte 50 estatuas. ¡A trabajar!

Los dos rieron en carcajada. La chica respiró profundamente y colocó su mano en la espalda de su amigo.

— Castiel, muchas gracias, en serio. —

— No hay problema, mujer. — Castiel le correspondió el gesto y siguieron platicando.

Para cuando llegó su casa, Violeta había decidido hacer su primer retrato. Cerró sus ojos, tratando de visualizar la simetría en la cara de su modelo.

 **NOTA:** No tengo excusa por mi tardanza. Solo que necesitaba meterme a mi lado "darks" para hacerle bullying a la pobre Violeta (e igual si no hice bien en cuanto en formato, me disculpo). Me tardo mucho en idear algo decente en cuanto diálogo se refiere. Bueno... creo que ahora si me mandé en la historia, quiero hacer esta relación CastielxVioleta como un entendimiento mutuo. Me agradó la idea de que Violeta tratara de ser sarcástica y que él se incomodara en momentos vulnerables, se me hace del tipo de personas que no saben cómo responderle a una persona llorando. Aunque sea algo imbécil, es chido. *se prepara para la lluvia arenosa*

Bueno, dicho esto, muchas gracias por su tiempo y por las sugerencias dadas. Estoy haciendo el intento de hacerlo por Wattpad, aunque tampoco estoy muy familiarizada con el formato y no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien. (así es la vida, te das de topes a lo pendejo sin saberlo, JA!). El fanfic está bajo el mismo nombre y pues me parece que continuaré por allá de ahora en adelante. (o aún puedo actualizarlo ahí, no he decidido eso...todavía).


End file.
